


GM-14

by Semitura



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android!Matzukase (mentioned), Android!Senku, Androids, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant!Senku, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Ishigami village is an orphanage, Manga names mentioned, Multi, Not Beta Read, Separation Anxiety, Texting, brief manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semitura/pseuds/Semitura
Summary: One day, Chrome finds something, or rather, someone very special while digging through the trash.(Setting and fic inspired by the game Detroit: Become Human)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Chrome, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome & Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Ishigami Senkuu/Luna, Ishigami Senkuu/Saionji Ukyou, Luna/Carlos/Max, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	GM-14

Chrome always liked to play in the junkyard next to the orphanage. He always found something useful in there, always found electronics that could be repaired, or pieces that could be used in his next scientific project.

One day, however, he finds something he did not expect: an android. The machine had metallic skin, blonde with green tips spiky hair, his eyes coloured in a bright shade of red. It is dressed like a scientist would, blue pants, white lab coat...but the coat has been stained with blue. The machine lays there, motionless. Chrome inspects the machine further and finds shot wounds on the machine all over his chest. Seems like a single bullet broke into 5 fragments and hit the machine, leaving it in the poor state it was.

“You poor thing..” Chrome holds a hand to the machine’s face. Maybe...maybe he could fix it, with old Kaseki’s help, the old man that had an android repair shop near the orphanage. Chrome used to go there all the time, so it wouldn’t be odd for him to show up with an injured android. Problem was the machine was too heavy to lift on his own. He needed help.

“Wait for me, okay? I’m gonna get some help” Chrome knows the machine can’t answer back, but he doesn’t care.

Chrome runs to the orphanage and searches for Kohaku, the director’s daughter. They have been friends for a while, and Chrome knows she could lift the machine on her own if she wanted to. When he finally finds her, he smiles.

“Kohaku! I need your help!” Chrome tells her, and she turns around with an unamused look on her face.

“Let me guess, you found something huge again and need me to move it for you. What is it this time?” Kohaku sights. Chrome had already done this, where he would call for her every time he found something he couldn’t carry himself in the junkyard. One time, he got her to carry a whole-ass fridge.

“An android” Chrome answers, excited “It is a little bit destroyed, but I’m sure we can fix it!” Chrome holds Kohaku’s hands as he bows in a plea “Please, Kohaku! Let me save it!”

Kohaku stares at the brunette. How did he find a whole android in the junkyard? She had to go and see for herself.

When the pair makes it to the junkyard and Chrome points at the android in front of them, Kohaku’s jaw drops.

“No way...I’ve never seen this model before!” Kohaku looks at the machine, inspecting every detail of it. She wasn’t a technician like Chrome, but she was curious about androids. She sees the identification tag in the boys lab-coat. “GM-14...” She reads out loud.

“GM-14...” Chrome repeats. The model name was one he hadn't heard before. “Anyway help me getting it to Kaseki’s!”

The duo makes it to old man’s Kaseki shop. He works there a bio-component creator called Joel and of course, his granddaughter Yuzuriha.

When Yuzuriha sees the unconscious android, she rushes to Chrome and Kohaku in wonder. “Where did you find this?!” She asks in shock.

“In the junkyard! I brought it as soon as I found it” Chrome answers.

“Ok, lay it on that desk, I’ll call grandpa to check him out” Yuzuriha goes to the back of the shop, as Chrome and Kohaku put the android on the nearest table.

Chrome looks at the machine again. He had been in contact with androids before when Kinro and Ginro got adopted, their father had an android called Matzukase and Chrome had the privilege of meeting him when the brother pair dropped a visit in the orphanage 2 months ago, but this was different. The android lying at the table wasn’t unlike anything he had seen before.

“Chrome! Is it true?” Kaseki appears from the back-shop and immediately rushes to the unconscious android lying in the table. “By all that is holy...” Kaseki stares at the machine in wonder.

“Can you fix him, old Kaseki?” Chrome looks at Kaseki worried, was he really fit for the work?

“Haha, don’t look down at me!” Kaseki laughs. “It will be fixed by tomorrow!”

“Good, but not turning it on without me!” Chrome says with excitement.

“Noted. Now get out! Joel! Yuzuriha! I’m gonna need your help here too!”

Chrome and Kohaku listen to Kaseki as they make their way out of the shop. If someone could fix the strange machine, it was Kaseki.

“Anyway, wanna drop-by the coffee shop before going back?” Kohaku suggests.

“Yeah, I could use a latte right now” Chrome gladly takes the invite.

Ishigami orphanage wasn’t like your average orphanage. Orphans were allowed to leave it at any time they wanted as long as everyone came back by 22:00 if you didn’t come back in a week, you were presumed lost and then they would start looking for you until they found you or give up after a month.

The duo makes it to the shop and goes to the counter to ask for their drinks.

“Hey Gen! Guess what we found today!” Chrome smiles at the barista on the other side of the table. Gen was one of Chrome’s most valuable friends, as he always seemed to be in contact with people interested in Chrome’s inventions and always helped him in selling the machines he repaired, and Gen got a good deal of it since he kept 30% of all the money Chrome made.

“Ah, Chrome-chan~~ Got something interesting for me or just here for the usual?” Gen says almost in a singing voice, approaching the duo.

“Got something big, but I’m not planning on selling it” Chrome answers “The usual, please” He adds.

Gen starts to prepare the usual for Chrome, a mocha caramel latte as he grows curious about Chrome’s findings “What is it this time?”

“I told you to guess!” Chrome smiles

“Well, if Kohaku-chan is here, it must be something big, indeed. What would you want, dear?” Gen asks to the blonde

“Black coffee, no sugar, with cream” Kohaku answers.

Gen prepares the drinks as he wonders what all the mystery is about. “Here you go” He fetches the drinks to Chrome and Kohaku. “No idea, please enlighten me”

“An android.” Chrome answers, as Gen’s face, goes blank.

“You mean...an android part?” Gen tries to guess

“Nope, an actual android! It was damaged, but it was whole!“ Chrome smiles, giving a slurp to his drink.

“lay-serious?” Gen asks, not believing what he’s hearing. Who would throw a whole android in a junkyard?

“I was surprised too, but he’s not lying” Kohaku affirms.

“Hm~~ I guess I won’t believe it until I see it.” Gen winks to Chrome, and Chrome understands.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll bring it along with me one day, I promise. But it is not for sale!” Chrome answers, determined.

“Awn~~ we could sell it for a good price, but I guess Chrome-chan wants to keep it...too bad~~” The barista goes back to work, and the duo go out as they drink their coffee.

They eventually make it to the orphanage, Kohaku and Chrome do not bring the whole android ordeal over dinner, and keep it as a secret. Not like nobody else would believe them if they told the truth, to be honest.

That night, Chrome can’t sleep. He is too curious about the machine. Where did it come from? How did it arrive at the junkyard? Why did it have gunshots? So many questions… He looks at his window, where can see the city landscape and get a glimpse of the moon over the buildings.

“Who are you?...” Chrome asks before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Next morning, Chrome wakes up early, quickly eats breakfast and makes it to Kaseki’s shop before it’s even open.

He waits by the entrance, waiting while he re-reads the text messages he sent to Ukyo yesterday. Ukyo was Chrome's best friend, he had a part-time job in the same coffee shop where Gen worked and he was at the leader of the archery club on the school that Chrome went to. The orphanage had an assigned high-school Chrome was supposed to attend to, but Chrome had decided to go for a more specialized high school with proper laboratory access for his experiments.

[

**🏹 BFF (offline)**

_(yesterday, 18:29)_

Me: Guess what I found today!

BFF: ?

Me: An android! A whole-ass android!

BFF: No way! Really??

Me: Yeah, found it at the junkyard! Kohaku can confirm!

BFF: This is huge, Chrome... Planning on selling it?

Me: No way dude, imma keep it

BFF: ...Have you told anyone about this?

Me: ...

BFF: You haven't right?

BFF: Chrome?

Me: Help me Ukyoooo~~

BFF: This is your problem, not mine!

Me: You're the worst friend ever

BFF: Anyway, where is the android now?

Me: At Kaseki's

BFF: Was he broken or smth?

Me: yep, bullet wound

BFF: model?

Me: GM-14. Ring any bells?

BFF: hmm nope

BFF: Maybe it's unique?

Me: No way!!

BFF: Do you even know where it came from?

Me: Nope

BFF: Ooh, so mysterious~~

Me: Kaseki says it will be fixed tomorrow

BFF: Let me know how it goes

]

**[INCOMMING MESSAGE: 🏹 BFF]**

[

🏹 **BFF (online)**

_(today, 7:54)_

BFF: Dude, I think you wanna see this… (attached document: _NASA GM-14_ )

]

Chrome sees the attached document it is about a NASA article on a self-learning android, made by some Dr.Xeno with the help of Dr.Brody and the astronaut Ishigami Byakuya. What is this? That is until he reads the android's model again: _**GM-14**_

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today, 8:00)_

Me: The fuck is doing something like that in a junkyard?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!

BFF: I HAVE NO IDEA BRO, WTF?!?!?

Me: WHAT DO I DO NOW??

BFF: Well, the document says the project was cancelled, soo…

Me: SOO?????

BFF: Dude idk, this info is huge

Me: WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!?!?!

BFF: Thank Yo, one of Tsukasa’s friends. He’s in the Detroit Police Department.

Me: BRO WTF?!?!?!?!

BFF: Yeah, I think you know him?? Blonde with an eyepatch, rings a bell?

Me: Oooh, the police-wanna be??

BFF: He’s literally a policeman now

Me: yeah, whatever.

Me: Back to the subject in hand

Me: They got rid of a NASA project IN A JUNKYARD?!

BFF: It had a bullet shot, right? Maybe it was attacked or smthg

Me: Right. I’ll ask it when it wakes up

BFF: Keep me updated man, and please stay safe!

Me: Don’t tell anyone that I found this shit, I could be jailed or some shit

BFF: My lips are sealed!

]

Chrome stares at the last message for a while. What. The. Fuck. He found something big, sure, but he didn’t know it was something like this. A rejected NASA project...he hit something bigger than he thought.

When Joel finally opens the shop, Chrome rushes inside, but he doesn’t find the android anywhere.

“Where?” Chrome asks Joel, who just grins and makes a follow me move to the back of the shop. Chrome follows and sees the android peacefully lying on his side on a futon bed.

“Ah Chrome! I was waiting for you!” Kaseki greets with a wide smile on his face. “It wasn’t easy, but it is fixed!”

Chrome stares at the android. Yuzuriha had already cleaned and repaired its clothing, and it looked brand-new.

“Hey, Kaseki? You wanna see this” Chrome shows Kaseki the NASA document, and Kaseki’s eyes widen up.

“What is this?...self-learning android? NASA project? Rejected?….” Kaseki reads out loud, trying to take the information.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about turning it on anymore,” Chrome says.

“Nonsense!” Kaseki jumps “If it is really the machine in the document, we have more reasons to turn it on and see how it works!”

Chrome hesitates for a moment. He looks at the android. Fixed, his artificial skin is a pale pink, almost like it had never been bathed by the sun before.

“Alright, according to the document, if we press the led dial 5 times quickly, it should turn on!” Chrome follows the instructions, and the led turns bright orange as it flashes quickly.

_[BOOTING SYSTEM…]_

_[CHECKING SYSTEM...100%]_

_[CORRUPT MEMORY DATA]_

_[DELETING CORRUPT ARCHIVES…100%]_

_[SYSTEM REBOOT REQUIRED]_

_[REBOOTING...100%]_

_[CHECKING SYSTEM...100%]_

_[ALL SYSTEMS WORKING CORRECTLY]_

_[SYSTEM BOOTING COMPLETE]_

The android blinks a few times as its led changes to a bright blue and then sits down at the futon, looking at itself. It seems to check itself, as it turns around to see the people around it.

“Oho~~ It works!” Kaseki proudly announces as the android stares at him with a blank look on his face.

“Language confirmed. Please register username” The andorid suddenly speaks with a neutral male voice, it doesn’t sound robotic, but it lacks any human emotion.

“So bad~~” Chrome sees the android as it turns to him, almost scanning his face.

“Do you have a facial recognition system integrated?” Chrome asks, with sparks on his eyes.

“Affirmative” The android responds.

“So baaaaaad...what is your name?” Chrome asks, closing even more the distance between the android and himself.

“Model: GM-14. Name: Senku” The android, Senku, replies.

“Senku...” Chrome smiles widely “I’m Chrome! Nice to meet ya! I’m the one that found you!” Chrome introduces happily.

Senku’s led blinks again as he processes the name and face.

“Registration complete. Welcome, user Chrome” Senku replies.

“This is great, Kaseki! Thank you so much!” Chrome hugs Kaseki, making the man blush.

“It was nothing! NASA or not, an android is an android! And there’s no android that I cannot fix!” Kaseki says proudly.

“Of course!” Chrome smiles, and then looks at Senku, as he kneels down to him.

“Well, where did you come from? Why were you in the dumpster? Who shot you?” Chrome starts to fill the android with questions, but it only stares at him with a blank look on its face.

“Place of manufacture: NASA headquarters, USA. Memory data has been deleted due to data corruption. Userbase has been deleted due to data corruption.” Senku replies with no expression whatsoever in its voice.

“Aaawn man, well, too good to be true. Well, we’ll make sure to make new memories for you then, Senku!” Chrome smiles, taking one of the android’s hands as he stands up. The android stands up with him, following his moves.

“Oh, you can stand up?” Chrome asks, as Senku just stares at him.

“Affirmative, locomotion functions 100% functional” Senku replies.

“Okay, well...does it hurt anywhere? Are you ok?” Chrome asks, worried.

Senku tilts its head as its led begins to blink again, processing the question.

“Hurt: cause pain or injury to. Negative, system can’t feel pain, nor it is injured” Senku diagnoses “Ok: being safe and well. Affirmative, system is 100% functional.” Senku finished its diagnosis.

“Okay, I’ll believe you! Anyway, do you...have preferred pronouns? I feel kinda bad calling you ‘it’” Chrome asks, smiling.

“Preferred pronouns….the gendered, gender-neutral, or gender-inclusive pronoun that a person wants others to use when referring to that individual. Usual pronouns include masculine: He/Him, feminine: She/Her and neutral: They/Them. Humans might have more than one pronoun” Senku explains.

“So um...what are your pronouns?” Chrome asks again.

“Registered pronouns: masculine, He/Him.” Senku answers.

“Okay, I use he/him too!” Chrome says.

“Are pronouns required for user registration?” Senku asks.

“Umm, I’d say they are important! No matter what a person looks like, you should always ask their pronouns!” Chrome answers

“Understood. Updating data…” Senku’s led blinks again “System will now ask or require the user’s pronouns when registering a user”

“Well, what are you gonna do with him now, Chrome?” Kaseki asks to the boy, as Chrome’s face goes blank for a moment. Right, he had to think of something to say to Kokuyo, the orphanage's director, so Senku could stay in there. What was he supposed to say? He only knew that he wanted the android to stay with him.

“I’m gonna keep him, I’ll figure something out” Chrome answers.

**[INCOMMING MESSAGE: Joker]**

Chrome gets his phone out. A message from Gen?

[

**Joker (online)**

_(today: 9:30)_

Joker: Good morning Chrome-chan~~♪

Me: What do you want, Gen?

Joker: It’s Sunday!! What do you think I want? ♪♪  
Me: Right, your part of the money. Wanna meet? I’ve got the android with me.

Joker: lay-serious?????

Me: Yeah, wanna hear him?

Joker: Send audio asap!!!!

]

Chrome looks at Senku. “Hmm Senku, do you happen to know about chemistry?” Chrome asks.

Senku’s led blinks. “Affirmative, I was programmed to answer any question regarding scientific fields, such as physics, chemistry, biology, and others.” He answers in his usual blank voice.

“Well, do you know where my name comes from?” Chrome asks the machine.

Senku wonders for a minute while his led blinks.

“Chrome, derivative of Chromium, atomic number 24. Does the user want more information?” Senku does not abandon his emotionless voice even after tilting his head while he questions.

“Nah, that’s enough.” Chrome quickly snaps a photo of Senku with his phone, the android does not question anything and just stares at him.

[

**Joker (online)**

_(today: 9:32)_

Me: (audio: _<_ Senku _:_ _Chrome, derivative of Chromium, atomic number 24. Does the user want more information? >)_

Me: That’s him. His name is Senku. (photo attached: _Senku, staring at the camera with a blank look_ )

Joker: NO WAY DUDE HE’S REAL?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: OFC HE IS!!!!

Joker: 11:00, at the park. See ya then. Better have my money and bring the android’s ass!!!

Me: We’re not selling him

Joker: I know, I just wanna meet him! Too curious!!

Me: No Gen, you don’t understand. Look at this (attached document: _NASA GM-14_ )

Me: We can’t sell him

]

Chrome puts his phone back as he looks at the hour. He could give Senku a little tour of the surroundings before meeting Gen.

“Well, let’s get out of here, I need some fresh air. Kaseki, what do I owe you?” Chrome pulls out his wallet, but Kaseki stops him.

“Keep your money, being able to meet and repair someone as extraordinary as Senku was enough pay for me.” Kaseki winks at Chrome, who smiles widely. “Besides, it’s payday for Gen, right? Better keep his half intact” Kaseki adds.

“I wasn’t spending his half...”

**[INCOMMING MESSAGES: Joker, 🏹 BFF, Gorilla, Dr.Taiju]**

Oh great, more messages. Gorilla was how Chrome added Kohaku as.

Taiju was a voluntary worker in Ishigami village, he was also an orphan that never got adopted and now he helped. The nickname of “Dr” was an on-going joke between Chrome and Gen, since Taiju worked hard to be a paediatrician but never got to college, the guy loved to be surrounded by kids, but studying was another issue. Gen always mocked him by calling him “Dr.Taiju”, but Taiju seemed to take it as a compliment, so Chrome let it go and started to call him that too.

[

**Joker (online)**

_(today: 9:35)_

Joker: Holy shit

Me: Yep.

Joker: Anyways, getting ready for our date, Chrome-chan~~♪

Me: Yeah, got your money

Joker: some-aw!♪

]

Chrome let go of the whole “date” thing. Gen really loved messing up with him.

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today: 9:35)_

BFF: Any updates?

Me: yeah, got the android, he’s fixed.

BFF: Coolio! I’m free this afternoon, wanna meet?

Me: Sure

BFF: I wanna see the android!!!

Me: Here (photo attached: _Senku, staring at the camera with a blank look)_

BFF: It looks cool!!

Me: His name is Senku

BFF: See you at 18:00? I’m gonna meet with Tsukasa and co, leader club meeting.

]

Tsukasa. One of Ukyo’s friend, and the leader of the martial arts club. There was also Homura, leader of the gymnastics club and Hyoga, her boyfriend, he was also a pro sparer, and learned an ancient spear technique. When Chrome told Ginro and Kinro about it, they also got interested, and now they extraordinarily formed part of Hyoga’s guild. There was also that guy, Mozu, one of Hyoga’s best men in the guild. Chrome had met him once, and once was enough.

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today: 9:36)_

Me: Sounds good, but what are we gonna tell the rest about Senku?

BFF: Half the truth. Tell them you found him, repaired him and now it is your personal android. Better skip the whole NASA project shit.

Me: Perfect. Thanks, Ukyo, you’re the best!!!

]

[

**Gorilla (online)**

_(today: 9:37)_

Gorilla: How’s our secret project doing?

Me: perfect! His name is Senku and he talks and stuff! Imma gonna met with Gen rn, and later I’m meeting Ukyo. I’ll go back to the orphanage late!

Gorilla: Cool, what’ya gonna tell Kokuyo?

Me: (message resent from “ **🏹** BFF”: _Half the truth. Tell them you found him, repaired him and now it is your personal android. Better skip the whole NASA project shit_ )

Gorilla: Personal android?

Me: Well, more like he’s my newest scientific project? Would that be better?

Gorilla: Kokuyo’s gonna kill you

Me: I know ;-;

Gorilla: I’m not responsible for your death

Me: I’m sure he’s gonna love Senku!!!

Gorilla: I hope so because if not you’ll be grounded forever

Me: ;o; NOOOOO

Gorilla: Good luck

]

[

**Dr.Taiju (online)**

_(today: 9:40)_

Dr.Taiju: Hey Chrome!

Me: Hey Taiju! What do you want?

Dr.Taiju: Kohaku told me you needed help with something?

Me: ?

Dr.Taiju: message resent from “Kohaku”: _Hey Taiju, we umm...have a problem. Ask Chrome about the secret project. We’ll need your help if we want to get away with this_ )

Dr.Taiju: What did you do?!?!?!

Me: Umm...I’ve found this (photo attached: _Senku, staring at the camera with a blank look)_

Dr.Taiju: NO WAY, AN ANDROID?!

Me: Yep...gonna need help if we want to keep him in the orphanage. Can you help? ;o; Pleasee 🙏

Dr.Taiju: ...You made a very special friend, haven’t you? I’ll help!

Me: You’re the best, Dr.Taiju!! ♥♥♥♥♥!!

Dr.Taiju: Does it have a name?

Me: He does, his name is Senku.

Dr.Taiju: (audio: _<_ Taiju: _hello Senku! My name is Taiju! I‘m Chrome’s friend! Nice to meet you!!!! >)_

]

Chrome laughs and lets Senku hear the audio. Senku simply stares at Chrome, not loosing his significative blank look.

“Not familiar with audio notes?” Chrome asks, seeing as Senku’s led blinks.

“...audio notes: short recordings of someone’s voice saying a message to another person, used in text message social media such as Whatsapp or Telegram.” Senku answers

“yeah, well this audio is for you, wanna say something?” Chrome holds the phone to Senku, but Senku just looks at it with no expression.

“System requires further explanation on the procedure,” Senku says, looking at Chrome.

“Umm...well, you should introduce yourself to Taiju!” Chrome smiles

“...system won’t be able to register a user without facial recognition. Nor will the user recognize the system from voice alone,” Senku replies, very confused. Why should he introduce himself to someone that wasn’t even there?

“Oh, so you prefer to meet him in person? Okay.” Chrome scrolls through his phone, and finds a picture of Taiju, showing it to Senku. The picture is Taiju and Yuzuriha right after their marriage proposal, both smiling at the camera and proudly showing their rings. The pair was gonna get married soon, and Chrome had no doubt they would make a nice family soon. Chrome points at Taiju.

“This is Taiju! He/Him.” Chrome says, and Senku’s led blinks.

“User Taiju registrated.” Senku replies as a soft smile appears on his face.

“Ah! You smiled!” Chrome points at Senku, very shocked

“System isn’t capable to feel emotions, but it is able to detect, understand and simulate them,” Senku explains as Chrome’s eye light up. He was happy to know Senku could smile.

“So you were emulating their smile? That’s...kinda cute!” Chrome smiles.

“Cute: attractive in a pretty or endearing way. Does the user find the system ‘cute’?” Senku asks, and Chrome blushes a little bit. He puts a hand over his mouth, and if he had a led, it would be a blinking blue, just like when Senku is processing a question.

“Well, I think that you could try to be more expressive!” Chrome answers.

“Noted. System will try his best to improve his emotion simulation features” Senku replies, offering another soft smile, a soft smile that makes Chrome’s heart skip a beat. He knew that androids had those functions, but Senku’s smile looked way too perfect, way too...real.

Chrome checks his phone: _9:50._

“Well, we better get going, we have to catch a bus if we want to make it to Stone’s central park” Chrome smiles and takes Senku’s hand as he starts to drag the machine around.

Stone was the name of the city Chrome lived in, and the central park was one of the best sites of the city, it was there when Gen and he met all the time, and Chrome would never get tired of the view over there.

“Does the user require indications? Maybe check the bus schedules?” Senku asks as Chrome and himself walk by the street, on their way to the bus stop.

“You can do that?” Chrome asks.

“Like many androids, my features include a GPS, Internet connection, transport routes and schedules, and much more,” Senku replies.

“So you’re like a personal assistant, right?” Chrome’s eyes light up again.

“Affirmative, system has personal assistant functions, such as setting alarms, making reminders, and much more. Does the user require more information about the system’s features?” Senku asks.

“No, I think I get it. You’re like Siri or Alexa, but 10 billion times better!” Chrome holds Senku’s hands as he smiles “You’re really amazing, Senku!!” Chrome’s smile widens up.

“...Amazing: 1.causing great surprise or wonder; astonishing. 2.Very impressive; excellent” Senku lectures “…does the user think the system is ‘amazing’?” He asks.

“Yes!” Chrome affirms, making Senku smile once again.

“Noted. System can be described as ‘amazing’ and ‘cute’” Senku nods in approval.

Thanks to Senku, they make it to the bus on time. Sadly, Senku has to sit (or rather, stand) in the Android-only zone area, but Chrome makes sure Senku can see him on the other side of the glass. Senku stands there, led now glowing in green.

Chrome pulls Senku’s document again.

<LED CODIFICATION:

OFF: SYSTEM IS SHOUTED-DOWN, RECHARGE COMPLETE

BLUE, CONSTANT: SYSTEM OPERATIVE. NORMAL STATE.

BLUE, BLINKING: SYSTEM PROCESSING INFORMATION

GREEN, CONSTANT: SYSTEM IN STANDBY MODE

ORANGE: SYSTEM CHARGING

ORANGE, BLINKING: SYSTEM IN ERROR DIAGNOSIS STATUS / SYSTEM REBOOTING

RED, CONSTANT: LOW BATTERY

RED, BLINKING: CRITICAL CONDITION, SHUT DOWN IMMEDIATE>

Standby mode… Chrome was no foreign to the idea, it was like Senku had fallen asleep, but the android had his eye half-opened, with a blank expression, and no light reflected onto his eyes, from Chrome’s perspective, it reminded him the state he found Senku in, and it broke his heart.

When they arrived at the place, Senku returned to his normal state and went out of the bus.

“Okay, we have a few free minutes. Anything you wanna do?” Chrome asked to Senku, making the android’s led blink.

“System does not understand the question” Senku simply answers.

“Let’s go for a walk, then! I wanna test something” Chrome holds Senku’s hand and drags him around the park, asking about plants and bird, and the android answers with precision about the fauna and flora of the place.

“So baaad~~” Chrome is excited. How could someone know so much about so many things? Senku was incredible.

“System has a question. Is the system allowed to ask it?” Senku asks.

“Um...sure! Ask away!” Chrome answers

“Why does the user use the word ‘bad’ in a positive context?” Senku asks.

“Oh, it’s like my catchphrase, just like Gen adding ‘-chan’ to boys. It is simply a thing I say when I am very excited or happy!” Chrome replies “Though there are times I use it in a negative context” Chrome adds

“Understood. User Chrome uses ‘bad’ for both positive and negative context” Senku nods.

Chrome sits on the usual spot: a bench near one of the fountains of the park, a fountain that has a statue of Saturn in the middle. Chrome could never get tired of this place, beneath the shadows of the trees it is nice, and spring breeze makes it better. Senku stands there, looking at the fountain.

Finally, Chrome sees Gen arriving. Chrome checks the clock 11:00. Not bad, just in time.

“Yahoo~~” Gen says with a smile on his face, immediately spotting the android.

“This is him?” Gen asks as the android turns around to see where the source of the voice calling for him was.

“...user unknown. Please register using name and pronouns.” Senku talks with no emotion, inquiring the black and white-haired man.

“Name’s Gen Asagiri, but call me Gen, Senku-chan~ As for pronouns, any pronouns, but I prefer He/Him” Gen smiles, almost inspecting the machine as he’s done with presentations.

“User Gen registered” Senku answers, and doesn’t move as Gen inspects him.

“C’mon Gen, give him some space” Chrome stares at Gen, judging him.

Gen doesn’t listen to the boy, lifting Senku’s arm, checking his face, and tracing the invisible cracks in his eyes.

“Oho~~he is very well made! Well, he was made by NASA, so I didn’t expect anything else...” Gen says, as Chrome stares at him, sighting. What a troublesome friend he had…

Senku does not move during the whole procedure, letting Gen inspect his body.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable? I mean, he’s touching all over you...” Chrome asks Senku, as the android’s led blinks as he processes the question.

“Even though I do have skin receptors and can feel Gen’s touch, system does not complain about being touched. This would allow the creators to do regular check-ups on the system easily.” Senku answers bluntly.

“See? Everything’s fine, Chromey~~” Gen chuckles.

Chrome cringes at the nickname. “At least call me Chrome-chan” he adds.

“Well, where’s my money?” Gen asks once he is finished inspecting Senku.

“Here” Chrome takes out the wallet and extends some bills to Gen. “12690,54 yen(*1), in effective.” Chrome adds.

“Only? Usually, I get more...” Gen complains.

“Well, I’ve been busy, science fair and all” Chrome explains.

“Ooh, right, forgot that was next week...” Gen says.

“Yeah, next Sunday.” Chrome details.

“...is that the reason you wanna keep him around?” Gen points at Senku. “Is he going to be your little entry? I’m sure you would easily win with that by your side~~” Gen smiles evilly.

Chrome goes blank for a moment. “No way!” Chrome answers. “Senku is Senku! He’s...he’s not...” Chrome’s voice vanishes.

“He is a machine, Chrome. Don’t forget that” Gen explains.

“Even if he is, I didn’t make him. That would be cheating” Chrome clarifies.

“Aaawn, too bad~~♪ Well, Senku-chan, it will be my pleasure if you visit my shop one day. I’ll be waiting for you for next time, Chrome-chan♪” Gen bows to both Gen and Senku before departing.

When Gen is gone, Chrome takes a deep breath.

“Well, that was...something, wasn’t it, Senku?” Chrome looks at Senku, but he only stares back, with no reply.

“Let’s get out of here. I’m starving, I need breakfast.” Chrome says, standing up.

“Does the user want information on nearby bars and restaurant locations?” Senku suggested

“Hmm...yeah, is there any cafeteria close-by? I could use some doughnuts right now...” Chrome said, with his hand on his stomach.

“Searching...” Senku closed his eyes as his led blinked. “I have found a proper location, it should be a few minutes away in that direction” Senku points to the east.

“Okay, let’s go, then!” Chrome takes Senku’s hand. “You lead since you know where it is!”

“Understood” Senku nods.

The pair walk through the park. It is a nice day. On the way, the pair talk about Chrome’s friends at the orphanage, as Senku makes sure to register all of them down.

“And this is Ruri, she is...ah, Kohaku’s sister, the director’s daughter and the prettiest girl in the orphanage.” Chrome blushes while talking about the girl.

“Ruri, She/Her. Updating database...updated. User Ruri can be described as ad ‘pretty’” Senku nods as he completes the process.

They finally make it to the café. “C’mon, sit down, I guess you’re also starving!” Chrome sits down at one of the tables on the outside and offers Senku a seat. Senku obeys and sits down in front of Chrome.

A blonde person with curls appears.

“Good morning to you two! What would you want?” The barista asks.

“Um...It would be two chocolate-chipped doughnuts with strawberry syrup for me! And a vanilla frappè. Uuh the chocolate cake also looks good, and so do the brownies...Hmmm, ok, decided! I’ll take a portion of the chocolate cake!” Chrome says and then turns to Senku. “Okay, what do you want?”

Senku processes the question and then frowns. “Sorry, but system does not understand the question”

“Umm would you like something to eat?” Chrome reformulates the question.

“System doesn’t need to eat” Senku answers “But it can, as it comes with a feature similar to human digestion where it turns the food into fuel” He adds.

“So...what would you like to eat?” Chrome asks again.

“...System will leave that choice to the user, as the system would be content with any kind of fuel” Senku answers.

“Then a brownie, that way we can share! And add another chocolate cake portion! To drink, umm something strong? A black coffee? Wait, can you drink stuff?” Chrome asks

“System can drink any kind of liquid, as long as it above pH 2 and bellow 9.5 pH. Drinks usually consumed by humans are inside this pH scale” Senku answers.

“A black coffee it is!” Chrome confirms.

“So that would be...2 chocolate chip doughnuts with strawberry syrup, a vanilla frappè, 2 portions of chocolate cake, a brownie, and a black coffee. Anything else?” The barista asks.

“May the system request your name and pronouns for the database?” Senku asks. Chrome looks at the barista, embarrassed.

“Aah, I’m so sorry, he’s umm...” Chrome tries to explain, but the barista only laughs.

“It’s okay since the system asked nicely, it may. My name is François, I use They/Them pronouns” François answers.

“Registering...User François registered. Thank you for your cooperation” Senku offers a warm smile. A warm smile that melts away Chrome’s heart.

“Well, user François is going to make your order and come back with it!” François smiles to the pair, wandering away.

**[INCOMMING MESSAGE: Joker, 🏹 BFF]**

Chrome picks his phone up from the desk Senku and him are seated.

[

**Joker (online)**

_(today, 10:22)_

Joker: Chrome-chan~~ found a potential buyer for that toaster you fixed a few days ago ♪  
Me: Awesome, see ya tomorrow?

Joker: Yeah, drop it at the shop, as always. The usual

Me: Nice. How much?

Joker: Hmmmm about 63452,72 Y(*2)

Me: Fair

Joker: Don’t forget! XOXO ♥

]

Chrome sights at Gen’s last message. He was gonna kill him one day.

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today, 10:22)_

BFF: Heyyy how is it going!

Me: Perfect! Senku and I are having breakfast!!

BFF: Where are you @?

Me: Nanami café

BFF: NO WAY!! They say it serves the best chocolate cake in the whole town

Me: Guess who asked for 2 portions of the famous cake ♪

BFF: So jelaous~~ Send pic! 😋

]

Chrome puts the phone away and looks at Senku. He is glancing at the people passing through the street, almost investigating them.

“Senku...what are you doing?” Chrome asks.

“As memory data has been deleted, system was taking notes on usual human behaviour.” Senku answers. That made sense.

“By the way, Ukyo told me that the chocolate cake is pretty good! Good thing we got one for each one!” Chrome smiles.

“Ukyo...username not found” Senku’s voice responded.

“Oh, let me-”

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today, 10:26)_

Me: Ukyo, send a pic of yourself so Senku can register you!

BFF: OMG let me fix my hair♪

BFF: (attached picture: _A selfie of Ukyo smiling at the camera pulling a peace sign_ )

]

Chrome shows Senku the picture. “This is Ukyo, He/Him. It’s my best friend”

Senku looks at the picture. “User Ukyo registrated” Senku nods.

“Sorry for the wait!” François sets the table with the food and drinks. “I hope you enjoy, if you need anything else, please tell me!” François gives a little bow and parts away.

Chrome stares at the food like he hasn’t eaten in forever, the frappe is cold, the food and the coffee are hot...everything looked so good!

Chrome pulls his phone out and snaps a photo of the food.

[

🏹 **BFF (online)**

_(today, 10:26)_

Me: 😋😋😋(attached picture: _A photo of 2 chocolate chip doughnuts with strawberry syrup, 2 pieces of chocolate cake, a brownie, a vanilla frappè and a black coffee_ )

BFF: BROO THAT LOOKS SO GOOD!!

Me: Bon appetite!! 😋

]

Senku looks at the food, as Chrome begins to swallow one of the doughnuts and gives the first sip to his frappe. “So good...” Chrome stares at Senku, who hasn’t moved an inch. “Umm...not gonna eat your brownie? And your coffee is gonna get cold if you don’t drink it”

“Pardon me. User didn’t give instructions to begin procedure” Senku answers.

“Um...you don’t need my permission to start eating! C’mon, dig in!” Chrome smiles as he continues to eat.

Senku stares at his meal. He takes the coffee cup in his hands, feeling the warmth of the cup. He gives it a little sip.

“Waah, so courageous, the coffee cup must be hot!” Chrome says.

“System can support ambient temperatures from -500ºC to +500ºC. System does have skin receptors and can feel cold or warm, but the coffee is at a suitable temperature for the system.” Senku replies.

“Umm...Senku, if you’re an android, why does your body...um...why is your body...aah...how does the heat regulation system work?” Chrome can’t formulate the right question, so he goes for that one instead.

“The body sits at 36.5ºC, like a normal human body. That is why it feels like usual human skin.” Senku answers “Heat regulation is controlled by the air ducts, or nose and lungs, as they function like fans. System does not need oxygen, and breathing is simulated.

Like humans, system has the body regulation most common as ‘fever’, but this only increases the internal body temperature, as the system can’t get sick.” Senku adds. “Does the user wish to know more?”

“So if you’re like humans...do you need to drink water?” Chrome asks.

“Affirmative. System requires at least 1L of water per week for refrigeration purposes” Senku replies.

“Does the system...um..generate any waste?” Chrome asks, trying to be as prudent as he can about these kinds of questions.

“Negative” Senku negates with this head. “System does not have those capacities, nor needs them”

“I see...” Chrome starts eating his second doughnut.

As soon as he sees Senku take the first bite of cake, Chrome takes off the phone and sneaks a pic.

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today, 10:26)_

Me: He eat (attached picture: _Senku eating chocolate cake. He seems to enjoy the meal_ )

BFF: ADASFSDGSDLF ♥♥♥ WHY IS HE SO CUTE?!??!?!?!?!

Me: RIGHT?!

BFF: He can eat..and he’s smiling too!!!! He can smile!! :D:D:D:D

Me: Oh, I didn’t notice...yeah, he has trouble with showing emotions, but I’ll teach him.

BFF: Do you think he can cry? :O???

Me: WHY WOULD HE CRY?!??! Also, idk, he told me he doesn’t sweat or produces any waste, so I doubt he can cry.

BFF: He could cry from happiness too :D

Me: Tru, but I still doubt he can cry.

BFF: Can’t wait to meet him ♪

]

The duo finishes their breakfast and Chrome calls for François.

“Everything was good! The bill, please” Chrome says.

“Glad to know everything was of your liking” François smiles. “Did system also enjoy its meal?” François turns to Senku, still smiling.

“System has been implemented with taste receptors, the food tasted good and the coffee was properly warmed. System gives 10/10 to its meal.” Senku offers a soft smile.

“Senku. His name is Senku, and I’m Chrome! Since we liked it here, we better make sure we come back! I’m sure Ukyo would love to taste this place’s cake” Chrome says.

“I’m glad to hear that. Please, do tell your friends about this place. It would be 3916,93 (*3)”

Chrome smiles, paying the barista. “We will! Thanks for the food!” The duo walks out of the bar.

“Well, free time ‘till it’s time to meet with Ukyo ..want me to show you around?” Chrome asks to Senku

“System has a GPS function but would like more data about his surroundings” Senku answers.

“Great!” Chrome takes Senku’s hand again.

Stone town was huge, and the zone Chrome lived had the best park, a cool-ass arcade that Chrome loved, the orphanage, the port and a beautiful rocky beach, the temple, and of course, the junkyard! Chrome skipped the residential area, the most boring one since it only had houses. He also skipped the high school, since they were gonna be there in a while.

Chrome and Senku wondered around in the junkyard, and Chrome pointed to a place in particular.

“This is where I found you. You had an awful bullet wound...do you really not remember anything?” Chrome asked as Senku looked at the place with no expression on his face.

“System does not remember this place, nor does he remember being shot” Senku replies.

“I see...” Chrome said sadly.

“I’m sorry, deleted data can’t be recovered. Is user...disappointed?” Senku asked

“No! Just...angry. Whoever shot you or threw you away will pay!” Chrome replied

“Understood.” Senku looks at the junkyard, trying to trigger any memory, anything. But deleted data can’t come back.

“Well, it’s almost time to meet Ukyo and company!” Chrome checks his phone. _17:42_. “Uh-oh, if we don’t hurry, we’re gonna be late!

“System suggests taking a train, as it is the most optimal route” Senku suggests

“Good idea!” Chrome takes Senku’s hand and rushes to the nearest train station. He almost forgot about it, since it only finished construction a few months ago.

The duo takes the train, and Chrome worried about Senku again. He really hated to being so far from Senku, he feared that something happened to the poor machine, or worse, that someone was gonna take him away from him because he was a rejected NASA project. Chrome’s anxiety was rising, and when the train finally stopped, he hugged Senku as soon as both made it out.

“Does the user require a ‘hug’?” Senku asks. Chrome then pulls away, looking at the android’s eyes.

“No...I’m ok now, I was worried about you. Let’s go” Chrome holds Senku’s hand as they make their way to high-school.

When the duo finally arrived, Ukyo was already waiting at the door.

“Chrome!” Ukyo happily extended his hands, and Chrome high-fived him

“What’s up, my man!” Chrome felt all his anxiety leave when he saw his friend smiling widely at him, he felt relieved to know that Ukyo would be there for him if he wanted to.

“Sooo where’s Senku?” Ukyo asked.

“Right here!” Chrome pointed at Senku. The android was behind Chrome, but as soon as he heard his name, he stayed beside him, allowing Ukyo to see him.

“Hello, Senku!” Ukyo extends his arm, in a handshake position. Senku processes the hand in front of him.

“User Ukyo is requesting a handshake, is that correct?” Senku asked.

“Ummm, yes he is??” Ukyo looks at the android, very confused.

“Understood” Senku grabs Ukyo’s hand in a handshake.

“Hell yeah!” Ukyo smiles widely, looking at the android in front of him with more detail “You’re kinda special, aren’t ya?”

“Special: better, greater, or otherwise different from what is usual. Correct, I am not a usual android, I’m a unique model made by NASA. Does user require more information?” Senku answers.

“No, um...I already know who you are. Anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Senku!” Ukyo smiles.

“Nice to meet you too, user Ukyo” Senku offers a slight smile.

“Aah! He does smile! That’s so cool! He seemed so cold at first, but we have a softie!” Ukyo says happily, as they make their way into the highschool’s halls.

“Softie: a soft-hearted, weak, or sentimental person. The system does not have a heart, instead of having a metal core, and it is not soft. System is not weak, as it can lift up to 1 ton of weight. System does not experience emotions but can simulate them. Conclusion: the system couldn’t be described as a ‘softie’” Senku lectured.

Ukyo giggles, trying to hold a laugh. “Okay, understood! Geez. Anyway, does anybody else know about the truth?”

“Only Gen, Kaseki, Joel, Yuzuriha and Kohaku. Taiju knows he exists, but he doesn’t know about the NASA project thing” Chrome explains.

“What about the attack? Any leads” Ukyo asks.

“Nope, Senku has amnesia. Well, he deleted his memories due to data corruption, so we won’t know why he was at the junkyard or who shot him.” Chrome explains.

“Whoa, that’s...something,” Ukyo says, worried. “Are you gonna be ok? You’re dealing with something big, Chrome”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, as long as NASA doesn’t find out I have a rejected project of theirs” Chrome answers.

“Are you gonna bring Senku to the orphanage?” Ukyo asks.

“Yep, he’s gonna live with me!” Chrome answers happily.

“Good luck with that, I sure hope he can stay over...” Ukyo wonders.

“I can always leave him with Kaseki, darn, I even could ask Gen for that favour.” Chrome informs.

“And you’ll always have your bestie! Count on me too, Chrome!” Ukyo pulled a thumbs-up to Chrome, smiling.

“Always” Chrome repeats, smiling back.

They finally make it to the meeting room, where Tsukasa, Homura and Hyoga are already waiting.

“Sorry for being late!” Ukyo apologies “Why is Hyoga in the club leader meeting?”

“You brought boyfriend. I bring boyfriend” Homura answers, pointing at Chrome.

“Not my boyfriend, my best friend” Ukyo clarifies. “And a new friend, too!” Ukyo points at Senku, and the group awes at the android’s presence.

“Is he yours, Ukyo? You bought one?” Hyoga questions, looking perplexed at the android.

“Nah, Chrome found him. He was abandoned so Chrome kinda has adopted him” Ukyo winks at Chrome.

“Yep, if the android has an owner that would be me” Chrome points at himself. Senku nods in approval.

“Where did you come from?” Tsukasa questions Senku, and before the android can answer, Chrome jumps into the scene.

“Waaah!! No, Senku, you can’t!!” Chrome shouts. Senku’s led blinks as he processes the order

“Understood. System won’t answer unregistered users without a registered user’s permission. This code is in the system’s programming” Senku lectures.

“Chrome, Ukyo...” Tsukasa looks at the duo, startling both of them. “Tell us the truth”

One collective read on the “NASA GM-14” document later and Chrome telling the group how he met Senku, the room falls in silence.

“My gods...” Homura says, looking at the android, that is now sitting in a chair on the meeting table, his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

“Chrome...if I understood your story, you found Senku in the junkyard with a shot wound, repaired him, and now you want to keep him” Tsukasa summed-up.

“That’s basically it” Chrome nods. “Please, don’t tell anyone! If someone finds out...” Chrome looks at Senku, but the android does not respond and continues to stare at blank space.

“You should tell NASA. Maybe he escaped and they were capturing him and ended up shooting him to stop him” Hyoga suggests.

“Maybe he escaped when he found out he was a rejected project and NASA wanted to get rid of him, so they shot him” Hyoga continues to suggest.

“Either way, they will look for him sooner or later, Chrome.” Hyoga finishes “You better tell them before it is too late”

Chrome stared at Hyoga. He was kind of right. If NASA wants Senku back, or if the organization wants to get rid of him once and for all, they will do exactly that.

“I should...get in contact with Dr.Xeno, then. His creator” Chrome suggests. Senku flinches at the name.

“...d...does the user require contact information for the creators of the system?” was Senku’s voice...shaking? Chrome looks at the android, in shock. Was Senku...scared? Chrome wonders for a minute, was he doing the right thing?

“Senku, tell me something. Out of your creators, who was the more empathetic? Not the most important or smart, but the one that took better care of you, I guess” Chrome asks. Seku’s led blinks.

“...System does not have that data, as the memory data was deleted due to corruption” Senku answers. Dammit, Chrome had almost forgotten that little detail. Senku didn’t have any memories of his creators, only their names and addresses.

“Alright then, let’s do this. Senku, give me the email addresses of your creators” Chrome says with determination.

“...Understood,” Senku speaks the addresses as Chrome writes them down in a piece of paper.  
“Here, use my computer” Homura takes out her laptop, as Chrome sings in his email account.

“Thanks, Homura.” Chrome looks at the email screen for a minute. Was he really gonna do this?

He was.

[

To: Houston Wingfield, Xeno

CC: Faraday, Brody ; Ishigami, Byakuya

Subject: GM-14

Good afternoon.

Yesterday, April 1st 2035, I found model GM-14 in Stone’s city junkyard with a shot wound.

(attached location: Stone city junkyard)

Model has been repaired, but it suffered from data corruption and doesn’t remember anything prior to the attack.

Here’s a photo of the model (attached photo: _Senku, staring at the camera with a blank look_ )

I was provided with the following document by detective Uei Yo from the Detroit Police department (attached document: _NASA GM-14_ )

Me and those who know about the existence of the model, as well as those who interacted with it, are willing to cooperate to get it back to you.

Please let me know if I have to answer any more questions.

My usual location is the Ishigami orphanage (attached location: _Ishigami orphanage, Stone city_ )

Sincerely:

Chrome

]

Chrome doubts before hitting the send button. With his eyes closed, he does it.

“Well, now we wait…”

A few minutes later, Chrome gets a strange text message.

**[INCOMMING MESSAGE: Private number]**

[

**Private number (online)**

_(today, 19:53)_

???: Am I speaking to ‘Chrome’?

Me: Yes, who is this?

???: This is Xeno Houston Wingfield, but you can call me Dr.X

_[Private number added as “Dr.X”]_

Me: Yes, I’m Chrome.

Dr.X: Good. What is the current state of GM-14?

Me: Should I take a photo, send an audio, just a description?

Dr.X: Audio, please.

Me: (audio: <Senku: _All systems are operative and 100% functional_ >)

Dr.X: ...send a pic. With you on it.

Me: Sure

Me: (attached picture: _a_ _selfie of Chrome and Senku, both with a neutral expression on their faces_ )

Dr.X: Yeah, that’s you…

Me: How do you know?

Dr.X: How do you think I found your number? I already know everything about you, Chrome.

Me: Makes sense...so...what am I supposed to do with Senku?

Dr.X: Senku?...Oh, GM-14. Right, forgot that old man named it Senku. Do whatever you want with it, we don’t need it anymore.

Me: So I can keep him?

Dr.X: Him? GM-14? Yeah, you can keep it.

Dr.X: Here, I bet the old man would be interested in this more than me (contact attached: _Old man_ )

Me: Old man?

Dr.X: Ishigami Byakuya’s number.

Me: Oh, thanks…

Dr.X: Don’t message this number again unless it is an emergency, I am a busy man.

Dr.X: Goodbye, Chrome.

Dr.X: You said GM-14 suffered from data corruption?

Dr.X: Play this in front of it, as a self-learning AI, it could recover some of the lost data.

Dr.X: (audio: <Xeno: _science is...elegant!_ >)

]

Chrome plays the audio, and Senku flinches again.

“...elegant...Dr.Xeno’s favourite word.” Senku clenches his fists.

“You remember?” Chrome asks, worried.

“...audio processing confirmed. User Xeno’s voice,” Senku confirms.

“So you do remember your creators!” Chrome cheers.

“...affirmative, following usernames recovered: Xeno, Stanley, Brody, Byakuya, Luna, Carlos and Max.” Senku affirms, and relaxes as he goes through the list.

“Hey, that’s...more names than your creators! Who are Stanley, Luna, Carlos and Max?” Chrome asks, curious.

“Stanley: Dr.Xeno’s husband.

Luna: GM-14’s Friend. NASA worker. Helped in the system’s check-ups, Luna described the system as her ‘boyfriend’.

Carlos and Max: GM-14’s Friends. Luna’s boyfriends, tough user Luna only defined them as friends.” Senku explains. Chrome’s heart melts away. Senku talking about friends? Even a girlfriend? Was he taking away Senku from his friends? What should he do?

“What about your creators? Can you talk about them?” Tsukasa wonders, and Senku nods.

“Xeno: Creator of GM-14. Favourite word: ‘elegant’. Main programmer.

Brody: Creator of GM-14. Helped in the construction of body structure.

Byakuya: Senku’s father. His DNA was used for the facial structure of the system, and he is the one that named the system ‘Senku’. Byakuya told the system to refer him as ‘father’ or ‘dad’, and not as ‘creator’, and he addressed the system as his ‘son’.

” Senku smiles warmly while talking about Byakuya. Chrome smiles as well.

“Hey Senku, can you keep that smile?” Chrome says. Senku doesn’t reply and instead keeps smiling.

Chrome pulls his phone out. “Group selfie time!!!” He announces.

**[Contact added: Senku’s dad]**

[

**Senku’s dad (online)**

_(today, 20:03)_

Me: Is this Ishigami Byakuya?

Senku’s dad: Hello? Who is this?

Me: My name is Chrome! The one that sent the email

Senku’s dad: What email?

Me: ? Did you not get the email?

Senku’s dad: let me check my inbox

_(today, 20:05)_

Senku’s dad: is...Senku ok?

Me: He is! (attached picture: _a group selfie of Chrome, Senku, Ukyo, Tsukasa, Homura and Hyoga. Everyone is smiling._ )

Senku’s dad: My son...is he smiling?! He usually doesn’t show any emotion…

Me: Yes! I was surprised too, but it is a nice surprise, right?

Senku’s dad: Take care of him, please...I beg you. I’m so glad he’s ok….

Me: I will! I’ll keep you updated, k?

Senku’s dad: Please do. Can you send me another pic of him, please? Maybe audio? I just want to see my son…

Me: What about a video?

Senku’s dad: perfect!

Me: (video:

Senku stands with a blank look, looking at the camera

<Chrome: _okay Senku, I’m recording. Any message for your father?_ >

Senku’s eyes widen as Chrome utters the last word.

<Senku: _...hi, dad. I’m okay. Chrome and the rest have been really nice to me, so please, don’t worry about me._ > Senku offers a light smile to the camera)

Senku’s dad: I’m so glad...Senku…

Senku’s dad: (audio: <Byakuya: _Senku, my son...I love you_ >)

Senku’s dad: I have to go now, boring stuff awaits me.

Me: Okay, talk to you later!!!

_(user offline)_

]

As Chrome plays Byakuya’s audio, he can see Senku’s eyes lighting up. He doesn’t say anything, he just stares at the phone in silent wonder.

“Well, it’s getting late” Ukyo claps his hands, cutting the silence. “We better get our asses out of here and get home!”

Everyone begins to pack up, and Chrome doesn’t take his eyes out of Senku, who is still processing the audio from his father.

“Senku...it’s okay. Now that I have your father’s number, you can use it to talk to him” Chrome puts a hand on one of Senku’s shoulders. His led blinks again a few times, finally stopping.

“...System does not...” Senku’s voice breaks and the led slowly turns red. Chrome carefully watches as some tears run down his cheeks. Was Senku...crying?

“Senku...” Chrome stares at Senku, wiping his tears away and hugging the machine. “User requires a hug” Chrome adds.

“...understood” Senku returns the hug, and soon enough, Ukyo also joins in.

After a long hug, the tree boys split apart, and Chrome offers Senku a smile.

“C’mon, it’s time you meet my family!” Chrome takes Senku’s hand as they make their way out of the high-school.

Everyone parts ways, except Ukyo, who follows Chrome and Senku. Ukyo lived near the orphanage, so he and Chrome always went to school together. Maybe one of the many reasons they became besties.

“User Ukyo joins the party!” Ukyo says with a wide smile, looking at Senku.

“...Is user Ukyo referencing an RPG videogame in particular or RPG videogames in general?” Senku questions.

“Waaah, you know about video-games? So cool!! Umm, no videogame in particular” Ukyo confirms.

The trio makes it to the bus stop. Chrome’s anxiety kicks again as Senku stays in the Android-only area, but with Ukyo at his side, he calms down a little bit.

“Aaawn, are you worried about him? That Xeno guy told you NASA isn’t gonna search for him, right? That you could keep him.” Ukyo tells Chrome, trying to calm the boy down.

“Yeah, still...there were people after him. He got shot.” Chrome gulps down. Right, he still didn’t know who shot Senku or why he was at the junkyard.

“Easy there, Chrome. We’ll find that bastard.” Ukyo said, pulling a thumbs-up.

When the trio arrives, Ukyo finally parts way with Chrome, waving each-other goodbye. Chrome takes Senku’s hand as they make their way to the orphanage.

“I can’t wait for you to meet everyone! This is gonna be so cool!!” Chrome starts to hum, and Senku looks at him, smiling lightly.

“...User seems happy” Senku diagnoses.

“User is happy! Because I get to be your friend! I won’t let anyone hurt you again” Chrome confirms.

“...why does user Chrome...care so much about the system?” Senku asks.

“...well, you’re my friend. That’s what friends are supposed to do” Chrome answers.

“User Chrome is...Senku’s friend?” Senku’s eyes light up when the word ‘friend’ leaves his mouth.

“Yes!” Chrome affirms.

“...understood. Updating database,” Senku says, with a soft expression on his face.

“You’re getting better at emotions. I’m really proud of you, Senku!” Chrome smiles widely and Senku’s eyes widen.

“Proud...of me...” Senku repeats as a faint, distant memory starts to slowly fade in inside his brain.

* * *

Cables, machines, darkness. Two men come in and out of the room, the sound of footsteps and machinery fill the room. The voices are distorted, nothing but a murmur to Senku’s ears. A blinding light above him turns on. He hears a voice, cold and sharp.  
“Can you follow the light?” the voice asks, as the light starts to move. He follows it with his eyes.

“Good, good. Truly _elegant,_ Brody” the voice praises, as the light goes out.

“Thank you, boss. But it was nothing to your programming” another voice says, this one is deep and dark.

The sounds and visuals fade away, and the next time he wakes up, there is light everywhere.

“Can you stand up?” The cold and sharp voice asks. The android obeys, standing on his feet.

“Fascinating….you are truly elegant, GM-14...” The android feels a hand touch his cheek, but he doesn’t move nor flinch. He isn’t supposed to.

“Well, that’s it for today” The voice claps, getting ready to turn the android off. The android flinches a bit, closing his eyes. He really didn’t like to be turned off.

The next time he wakes up, a familiar man is standing in front of him.

“Okay, Senku” a warm and familiar voice calls in “Who am I?”

“….Ishigami, Byakuya.” The android answers.

“That’s right, and who are you?” Byakuya questions.

“...Model: GM-14, self-learning android. Constructed by Xeno, Brody and Byakuya in the NASA headquarters” The machine answers.

“Aah, no no no, you are supposed to say your name! Senku! Repeat after me: Senku” Byakuya specifies.

“...Senku...” Senku repeats.

“Right, so who are you?” Byakuya asks once again

“Senku” Senku answers.

“That’s it!” Byakuya pats the android’s head “Well done Senku, I’m so proud of you!” Byakuya smiles.

_“..ku?”_ a familiar voice pulls him out from his memories.

* * *

“Senku?” Chrome repeats, staring at Senku’s eyes.

“Ah...sorry, system was...recovering some lost data” Senku answers.

“You went to standby mode, you had me worried,” Chrome says with a relieved look on his face.

“I’m sorry. Your phrase reminded me of what Byakuya used to tell me” Senku looks down, saddened.

“That’s awesome! I’m so glad you remembered something about him thanks to me” Chrome offers a warm smile to Senku.

“...Some memories were unpleasant…system is not sure anymore on his emotion simulation properties,” Senku says, looking at Chrome.

“System thinks...he is beginning to truly experience human emotions” Senku finishes.

Chrome stares at Senku for a while. Machines are not supposed to feel emotions, but he knew Senku was special. Chrome smiles as he holds Senku’s hands.

“That’s okay. I think that’s a good thing” Chrome says, warmly smiling to Senku.

“...really?” Senku says, staring at Chrome with shock. He does remember one thing: all his life, he’s been told to not express himself, that he is just a machine, that machines don’t have feelings, and he’s not supposed to have those sort of feelings. All his life, he’s been told that feelings are a bad thing, and yet here he was, being told the contrary.

But Senku chose to believe Chrome. He trusted Chrome.

“...Okay, system will continue to experience emotions” Senku nods.

“Great! Now let’s get to the orphanage, I’m starving.” Chrome drags Senku to the door leading inside the orphanage. Moment of truth. Chrome opens the door.

Inside, children are running around, as the adults try to catch them. Chrome sees Magma, one of the older kids in the orphanage, playing with some kids as he pretends to be a monster.

He also spots his long-crush Ruri, telling a story to some other kids.

“Okay, clear. Jasper, Turquoise and Kokuyo aren’t here. Those 3 are the ones we have to worry about.” Chrome informs Senku, as the android nods.

Both of them safely make it in, and some kids start to greet Chrome in.

“Chrome!” One of the kids, Suika, rushes in to hug him. “You’re back!”

“Yes, I always am.” Chrome pats Suika’s head. Truth is that Suika always was worried about him, since she saw Chrome as an older brother since Suika did help him in one or two of his less dangerous scientific projects.

“I also brought a friend, but you have to keep quiet about him” Chrome smiles to the kid, pointing at Senku.

Suika awes at the android, looking at him with sparks in her eyes. “Is he an android? He is so cool!!”

“Sshh!…yes, he is an android” Chrome murmurs. “That’s why Kokuyo can’t know about him”

“Who can’t know about who?” Ruri’s voice startles Chrome.

Chrome quickly tries to hide Senku behind him, begging that the android understands the motion.

“Aaah! Ruri! Umm nothing! I was umm..” Chrome tries to explain, trying to find any excuses.

“Ah, Chrome! There you are” Chrome turns to see Taiju. He’s glad to see him, and he also sees Kohaku right beside him. Chrome placed his hand in his chest, calming himself down. He was safe. Senku was safe.

“She already knows, Chrome. About your new friend” Kohaku says.

Chrome turns to Ruri again, and she nods in response.

“Yeah, I don’t know the details, but you found an abandoned android, right? It’s okay, Kohaku and I already talked with our father and he gave you permission to keep him as long as you’re his whole responsibility.” Ruri explains.

Chrome holds Ruri’s hands, shaking them “Ruri! Thank you, thank you!”  
“Hey, give me some credit too” Kohaku sights.

“Yes! Thank you, Kohaku!” Chrome runs to her, exchanging a high-five.

Senku watches the scene develop, and exchanges a look with both Taiju and Ruri.

“So you must be Senku, right?” Ruri’s voice calls, and Senku turns to her.

“Correct, user Ruri” Senku affirms.

“You know me?” Ruri asks.

“Yes, user Chrome already registered you nd other users inside the orphanage” Senku answers.

“OOH! He’s so cool!” Taiju closes in, looking at the android. “I’m Taiju! Nice to meet you”

“...it’s...a pleasure to meet you too” Senku answers.

“This is so cool, Chrome. Everyone’s gonna love him!” Taiju smiles widely, and Senku offers a warm, soft smile.

“Oh, he can do that?” Ruri stares at the smiling android in wonder “I’ve never seen something like that before…”

“That’s because our Senku is very special, right, Chrome?” Kohaku looks at Chrome, winking.

“Yeah, he is.” Chrome answers.

“Well, why don’t you show Senku around, Chrome? There’s still plenty of time for dinner” Ruri suggests. Chrome smiles widely.

“Of course!” Chrome takes Senku’s hand and starts to walk away.

Chrome shows Senku around. He shows him the adoption area, the play area, the backyard, he points out at the school building, and finally, he shows him his personal lab.

“It used to be a warehouse, but now it’s my science shed” Chrome proudly announces. Senku stares at the machines and materials in wonder.

“Science is...elegant” Senku mutters.

“Not elegant” Chrome dismisses “Science is awesome!”

“...Science is...bad?” Senku says, trying Chrome’s catchphrase.

“Science is the baddest thing ever!!!!” Chrome confirms.

Lastly, Chrome shows him to the dorms.  
“Aaand this is where I sleep!” Chrome points to his room. It is filled with different minerals, books, a NASA poster and a telescope near a window. Senku stares at the telescope in awe.

“Do you like space, Senku?” Chrome asks.

“...system has an interest in astrology” Senku answers.

“Well, you can use my telescope anytime you want!” Chrome says, smiling.

The android then stares at the NASA poster.

“...home” Senku touches the poster, with nostalgia.

“No, Senku,” Chrome says, making Senku turn to see his face “now this orphanage is your home”

“...Understood. Old home, then. New home here, with you” Senku corrects himself.

Chrome’s eyes light up as the words leave the android’s mouth.  
“…right.” Chrome simply answers.

**[INCOMMING MESSAGE: ♥My treasure♥]**

A message from Ruri?

[

♥ **My treasure♥ (online)**

_(today, 21:21)_

My treasuse: Hello Chrome! Is Senku enjoying his stay?

Me: Yeah, he loves it here!

My treasure: Father says he can stay in your room, does he need a bed? If that’s the case we’ll provide him with a futon or a mattress, but idk if your room is gonna be big enough…

My treasure: Maybe a double bed? :o? But then, same problem…

My treasure: He is pretty small, tho…

My trasure: Maybe he can stay at the science shed?

]

Chrome stares at the screen, thinking about it. No way he was gonna let Senku stay in the science shed on his own.

“Senku, do you need to sleep?” Chrome asks.

“System does not need sleep, but it can enter standby mode, close to the experience of human sleeping to save up battery.” Senku answers.

“Hmm...” Chrome wonders about a minute.

[

♥ **My treasure♥ (online)**

_(today, 21:21)_

Me: a mattress will fit, I’ll make space for it. I can always move stuff around to fit it.

My treasure: I’ll try to convince father to move you to a double room!

Me: You would do that?...thank you, Ruri. You know nothing, yet you are helping so much...I really thank you.

My treasure: Ofc! I want to help as much as I can to make sure Senku feels welcome!

Me: You’re the best! ♥

]

Chrome smiles at each message Ruri sends, he’s now lying in his bed, his phone clenched in his torso.

“Senku, should I confess to her?” Chrome asks.

“...Confess: acknowledge something reluctantly, typically because one feels slightly ashamed or embarrassed.” Senku defines. “What is this fact you are ashamed or embarrassed about?”

“I’m in love with Ruri, Senku. Couldn’t you tell? The way I spoke about her? The way I look at her?...aah, she drives me crazy, in the good sort of way” Chrome explains, blushing.

“Love...what kind of love?” Senku asks “There are many types of love” Senku explains

“Um...the way Luna loves you. Or the way Stanley loves Xeno, you said they were married, right?” Chrome specifies.

“...Does user Chrome want to be username Ruri’s boyfriend? Maybe her husband?” Senku asks

“Yes,” Chrome confirms, blushing even more.

“...System thinks...love is strange, but also beautiful. I think user Chrome should confess his love to user Ruri.” Senku warmly smiles to Chrome, and Chrome’s heart melts.

“Why are you so cute?” Chrome asks.

Senku chuckles. “Who knows?” He replies.

Chrome’s heart almost skips a beat when he hears the sound leaving the android’s mouth, making him jump up from his bed and stand in front of Senku.

“D-did you just laugh?!” Chrome asks, with shock written all over his face.

“...affirmative” Senku confirms.

Chrome reaches for Senku’s face, staring in awe at him. He could see his brown eyes being reflected in Senku’s red orbs. Was the android... _blushing?_

Chrome warmly smiles, almost on the verge of tears.

“...is user Chrome….crying? Did system do something to upset him?” Senku asks, with a worried tone in his voice.

“No, these are happy tears! I’m happy that you are happy” Chrome explains.

“...does...user Chrome...love Senku?” Senku asks, with sparks on his eyes, and a faint blush on his face.

“...I…” Chrome stutters, what was he supposed to say?

“System...has been thinking about it,” Senku says, closing more the distance between the two of them. A little too close for Chrome’s liking.

“...user Chrome saved him, and was so nice to him… he took care of me, and wanted to stay by the system’s side,” Senku says, still locked into Chrome’s eyes.

“System has a lot to learn about feelings, but it thinks user Chrome is in love with it” Senku does not hesitate in his wording.

Chrome puts some distance between the two, and Senku grabs Chrome’s hands, pulling him closer… and their lips meet.

Senku has his eyes closed, and the blush on his face grows as he sweetly kisses the brunette. Chrome is shocked, but the kiss feels right. Senku’s lips feel extremely soft for being an android, they faintly have a metallic taste that Chrome _loves._

Had he really fallen in love with an android?

Senku pulls away from the kiss, but soon enough, Chrome makes a move and kisses him again. Both boys give up in the kiss, enjoying it. This time it is longer, and they pull each-other closer, to the point their noses are touching and there is no space between them.

When the kiss is broken, both of them stare at each other, blushing.

“That’s enough” Chrome says to Senku, putting distance between the two. Senku does not complain, and the blush on his face disappears.

“System is really sorry...and won’t do that again” Senku apologies. Chrome does not say anything else, and the two exchange a glare.

Chrome looks at Senku. How could the android make him feel that way?

“User Chrome needs to think about his relationship with the system” Chrome finally breaks the silence after what feels like ages. “I need time. For now, I want to be your friend.”

Senku nods in approval “System will wait until user Chrome figures his feelings out, then” Senku smiles softly.

**[ INCOMING MESSAGE: Chief]**

A message from Kokuyo?

[

**Chief (online)**

_(today, 22:00)_

Chief: Chrome

Me: What is it, sir?

Chief: Ukyo has sent me a rather interesting message… (message resent from “Ukyo (Chrome’s BFF)”: _Hey Kokuyo, about Senku...you might want to look at this (attached document: NASA GM-14)_ )”

Chief: I’ll have your full explanation tomorrow, understood?

Me: Yes sir

Chief: Don’t worry about Senku. He can stay in the orphanage with you, but he’s your responsibility. Got it?

Me: Got it.

Chief: Good. It’s dinning time, so make sure you get some dinner, okay?

Me: Will do. Thanks, Kokuyo.

]

**[INCOMMING MESSAGE: 🏹** **BFF** **]**

Oh boy, Ukyo was in so much trouble

[

**🏹 BFF (online)**

_(today, 22:00)_

BFF: Heyy Chromeyyy what’s uppp sooo eeh I kinda told Kokuyo about...ummm everything??? And PLEASE DON’T KILL ME I AM SO SORRY ;O; But I thought he deserved to know the truth?

Me: Ukyo.

Me: I’m gonna kill you

Me: With my own bare hands

BFF: ;O; ;O; PLEASE FORGIVE ME CHROMEY~~~🙇

Me: Imma change your contact name to “Traitor”

BFF: NOOOOOO

Me: ...fine, but only if you invite Senku and me for breakfast tomorrow.

BFF: YOU’RE THE BEST!! I LOVE YOU!! ♥♥♥

Me: I’m too good with you.

BFF: You’re the best friend EVER♥

Me: Whatever. Imma go grab dinner. See ya tomorrow at 11:00? At the Nanami café?

BFF: Y E S!

Me: See ya tomorrow then

BFF: Love ya!!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

BFF: Catch! ~♥(attached photo: _a selfie of Ukyo, blowing a kiss to the camera_ )

Me: Blocked (attached photo: _a selfie of Chrome,_ _covering his face with his left hand)_

BFF: ;O; I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED TWT  
Me: Sometimes I question why we’re still friends

BFF: deep inside you love me uwu🌼

Me: Sometimes, a little too much.

BFF: (nu//w//un)🌼

Me: Gross. Imma eat dinner now

BFF: Enjoy your meal!!

]

“Stupid Ukyo” Chrome sights into the phone, smiling.

“Are user Ukyo and user Chrome in love with each other” Senku stares at Chrome, confused about the text messages.

“Nah, we’re just messing with each other...Gen also messes with me all the time. That pair is gonna kill me someday. Not literally, but...they emotionally and mentally exhaust me”

“Understood.” Senku nods.

“Ukyo is the best friend I’ve ever had...I really like him, as a friend, you know?” Chrome explains.

“Understood. I look forward to know more about friendship and love” Senku smiles.

“Well, we better get some dinner!” Chrome opens the dorm door and starts to walk to the dining area. “You coming?”

“...System would like...for user Chrome to hold his hand like he always does,” Senku says, staring sweetly at Chrome. Chrome does not hesitate and takes Senku’s hand right away.

“Okay then, let’s go” Chrome starts to drag Senku around, and Senku doesn’t take his eyes away from Chrome as they make their way to the dining hall.

As they walk, a single thought crosses Senku’s mind:

He better makes a backup file for Chrome, just in case he suffers from data corruption again.

He didn’t want to forget about Chrome, or about the friendship they shared.

He will make sure to be Chrome’s new best friend, alongside Ukyo.

Maybe...just _maybe_ , they could become something else, something _more._

But only time could tell.

Senku only knew one thing: this would be the beginning of something really exhilarating. He was beginning to get excited as he thought of what would happen next in his adventure alongside Chrome.

“Science is... _exhilarating.”_ Senku muttered, for no one else but him to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Money conversions! :D
> 
> *1) 100 €, 120’40 $  
> *2) 500 €, 602,44 $  
> *3) 30.85 €, 37,16 $
> 
> GM-14 is a reference to Senku's surname "Ishigami", where "14" can be read as "I-shi" in Japenese and GM stands for "GaMi"!


End file.
